pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantine
/ |dexsinnoh=141 |dexunova= |dexcokalos=140 |dexalola= |dexgalar=355 |evofrom=Mantyke |gen=Generation II |species=Kite Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Flying |imheight=6'11" |metheight=2.1 m |imweight=485.0 lbs. |metweight=220.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Water Absorb |dw=Water Veil |egg1=Water 1 |body=09 |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Mantine (Japanese: マンタイン Mantain) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Mantine is a large Pokémon combination of a Mantyke and a Remoraid that resembles a manta ray. It has gills, two large antenna, and "wings" which give it its secondary Flying type. Strangely, Mantine are often seen with a Remoraid attached to it, which is a small, fish-like Pokémon that can evolve into Octillery. The Remoraid eats the Mantine's leftovers. Mantine's tail and underbelly is a tan color and the top is a dark blue. Evolution Mantine is the evolved form of Mantyke. Mantyke evolves into Mantine at any level when a Remoraid is in the player's party. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation II-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Psybeam]]|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 1 |Bullet Seed|25|100|30|Grass|Physical}} 1 |Signal Beam|75|100|15|Bug|Special}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |'Bubble'|20|100|30|Water|Special}} 1 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special}} 3 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 7 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special}} 11 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 14 |'Wing Attack'|60|100|35|Flying|Physical}} 16 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 19 |'Water Pulse'|60|100|20|Water|Special}} 23 |Wide Guard|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 27 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 32 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 36 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special}} 39 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status}} 46 |'Bounce'|85|85|5|Flying|Physical}} 49 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Anime * Molly's Mantine * Mantine (JE098) * Mantine (MS009) * Dorian's Mantine * Lola's Mantine * Old man's Mantine * Marlon's Mantine * Mantine (anime) Trivia * The Pokédex states its color is Purple, but its skin is more of a greyish blue. * In Black & White and Black 2 & White 2, when you use Surf or Waterfall, you are seen on a Mantine, no matter the Pokémon. * Despite being said to always have a Remoraid under its fin, this stopped when Diamond & Pearl came out. ** This was possibly done to make sure that the sprite could stay in the perimeter of space. * Mantine is one of the 9 Pokémon that has a type of Incense (in its case, it has Wave Incense in order to produce Mantyke eggs). * In Generation II, Mantine was a counterpart to Skarmory. Both were dual-type Pokémon with the -type as their secondary type. Both are also version exclusives in Gold & Silver and have the same capture rate and BST. Mantine has a learnset of mostly special moves and Skarmory has a learnset of mostly physical moves. Ever since the introduction of Mantyke, the main similarities were broken. Origin Mantine is based off of a manta rays or flying manta rays which jump out of the water, which makes them look like they're flying. The Remoraid that it keeps on its side references how remoras often latch onto manta rays for a ride or for food. The position of Remoraid might also reference fighter jets, with Remoraid acting as a gun on the wings. They way it is used as transportation in Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon is similar to surfboards. Its species also implies it is based off of a kite. Etymology * Mantine is a mix of manta ray, marine, maritime, brine and possibly teen (seeing how it is a more matured version of its pre-evolution Mantyke). Gallery 226Mantine OS anime.png 226Mantine Dream.png 226Mantine Pokemon Stadium.png 226Mantine Pokemon Colosseum.png 226Mantine Pokémon HOME.png Mantine-GO.png Mantine GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon